


Popcorn & Confessions

by KLLovesBands



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, mike is sweet, reader is whatever gender my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: The boys try to work up your courage to finally admit your feelings to Mike.





	Popcorn & Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatisTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/gifts).



> this was a prompt from kat from a while ago that I didn’t post so here u go kat love u hope you enjoy

“You should just tell him.” Will piped up as you exited the Wheeler’s house. You guys had just finished a game of D&D and we’re about to head home. Lucas and Dustin were already hopping on their bikes but you decided to wait for Jonathan or Joyce to pick up Will, since he couldn’t bike home alone anymore.

“Tell who what?” You played the clueless card.

“Cmon, your obvious heart eyes for Mike. It’s kind of gross.” Lucas cut in.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You turned away to hide a light blush.

“Remember when he went to pick up the dice right as you did? Your hands touched and you turned about 50 shades redder.” Dustin laughed.

“Shut up!” You quickly turned to make sure Mike didn’t show up out of nowhere.

“Fine, be in denial. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Lucas drove off.

Dustin got ready to drive off as well, before turning back to you. “Hey, you should ask Steve for advice. He helped me.”

“Yeah, and Lucas ended up getting the girl instead.” You groaned as you watched Dustin ride away.

* * *

 

The next day had arrived and you decided, what can it hurt? So you sought out Steve Harrington.

Running up to him, you yell out. “Harrington!”

He quickly turns around, surprised to see you. “Oh hey, you’re one of Dustin’s friends.” He thinks for a second. “Y/N, right?”

“Yeah. Look, I know we don’t know each other that well, but I was wondering if you could help me with some.. issues I’m having.” You spoke.

“Uh, okay. What kind of issues?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Boy issues.” You mumbled.

“Oh, uh. Well, what boy?” He replied.

“Does that matter?!” You snapped.

“Okay, okay. Well, basically just act like you don’t care-“

“Wait. Stop. Is this the same bullshit advice you gave Dustin?” You frowned.

He looked offended. “Well yeah.”

“No wonder he didn’t get the girl.” You rolled your eyes and walked off.

“Or you could just tell him!” He called after you.

* * *

 

You sighed and headed to Nancy. The only other person you know to ask. Since you were at the Wheeler’s quite often you two had grown sort of close, even with your age difference. You were one of Mike’s friends that she actually liked to be around. She didn’t have to know you were crushing on her brother.

“Hey Nancy.” You sighed as you stepped towards her.

“Hey Y/N, what’s wrong?” She picked up immediately on your troubles.

“Just not sure what to do about this guy I like.” You responded.

“Mike?” She asked rather quickly.

“How’d you know?!” You squealed.

“It’s obvious! Your giant crush it’s obvious to everyone except him apparently!” She giggled.

“Okay, well I didn’t come to you just so you could laugh at me. What do I do?” You groaned.

“Just tell him. Ask him out. What’s the worse that could happen? He says no? He’s still going to be your friend, he cares about you too much. And I doubt he’ll say no anyways.” She smiled.

“That’s your big advice?” You scoffed.

“Yep, just tell him.”

“Fine!” You walked away.

* * *

 

The next day you were all at Mike’s house playing D&D. You had told the others of your plans to confess, and for some reason they all made excuses to go home early. Bastards. Now it was just you and Mike alone in his basement.

“You wanna watch a movie? Everyone left so early, and it’s not nearly bed time.” He glanced at you.

“Sure.” You two headed upstairs, and you ran to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

“What do you want to watch?” Mike called from the living room as he sorted through the VHS tapes.

“Doesn’t matter!” You called back as you continued with the popcorn.

As you two both came together after he put in a movie, and you finished the popcorn, you sat beside each other with your eyes glued to the movie. You thought at one point that the cliche thing where ‘the two teens accidentally grab each other’s hand while getting popcorn’ was going to happen, but it didn’t. Looks like you’d have to just tell him.

As the movie credits rolled, you stiffened in your seat. “Mike, I really need to tell you  
something.” You paused. “But I’m scared it’ll ruin our friendship.”

“Okay, that’s sounds a little scary, but I promise it won’t.” He turned to face you. “You’re one of my best friends and I care about you no matter what.” Mike gave a gentle smile in reassurance.

You let out a deep breath you didn’t know you were holding in. “I like you. I really like you, like I want to be... more than friends.” You searched his face desperately for his response.

“Well, you were right. I don’t wanna be friends anymore.” He said blankly.

Your heart sank. He really had told you the worst news you could have heard.

He placed his hands on yours. “Because, I want to be more than friends too.”

You felt like you could breathe again but you also kind of wanted to punch him. “Thanks for scaring me, dork.” You laughed slightly.

He leaned forward slowly and placed a soft kiss on your lips. You reciprocated the kiss, and pulled away a few seconds later.

“So was this our first date?” He smiled.

“Hm, dunno, maybe we should go on another one soon just to be sure.” You responded with a grin.

“Fine by me.”


End file.
